Konoha High
by Eccentric Laughter
Summary: Hinata is your typical shy girl that's new to the school. All eyes are on her, especially trouble-maker Hidan, no matter how much she detests it. Making new friends is a hassle; making new enemies is a peach. No matter what there's a world out there waiting for her in high school. Life is unexpected, may it be good or bad, but one things for sure; Hinata will always find a way.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and I have no idea what to write, but I have something in mind. Yes, this will get a little smutty, but for now I will be coming up with more and more of the story bit by bit. If you enjoy it, please leave a review.**

Hidan stared nonchalantly at the board, hoping time would suddenly speed up and school would end. It was only 1st period, Bio-Chemical Science, and it was only the first week of school. He was already bored out of his mind. Nothing interesting ever happened in school, and it was a Friday.

'Why didn't I just fucking skip...?', Hidan thought to himself begrudgingly.

Taking the initiative to lay his head down and take a nap, the sound of the door sliding open and closing caught everyone's attention. Lifting his head his eyes widened significantly. Just by looking at her from the side Hidan saw the petite, yet voluptuous curves of this stranger. Her breast size looking to be at least a size 32 D cup, and that butt surely wouldn't fit into his hands. Her hair was a soft shade of indigo that reached to her butt.

After a few minutes of rushed whispers and muttering the girl finally turned, causing a few more jaws to drop. Her hair was parted carefully down the middle with hair pins holding it in place, framing her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were the softest color of lavender (if that was even possible) and held the most serene look that anyone has ever seen. Pink, plump lips and a small dust of blush gracing her ever so pale face. She wore a cream colored turtle neck sweater, a navy blue skirt, white thigh high long socks, and dark-brown loafers.

'For someone with so much modesty, there really wasn't much to hide,' Hidan thought to himself.

Giving a deep bow, the girl finally introduced herself, "H-hello... M-my name is Hinata Hyuuga, and... and I-I will be apart of your class f-from this d-day forward! P-please take care of me!"

Hidan didn't know how to react, besides just gawking at the pretty girl. Every dirty fantasy he had ever thought of throughout his life had suddenly rushed to him, along with this girl being his sole objective in every naughty scene.

He soon fell out of his stupor once he noticed this goddess approaching him. She was barely even able to look him in the eye.

'So cute...' Hidan thought to himself. With a straight face he looked into her eyes as much as he could asking if she actually needed something.

Jumping a little at the gruffness in his voice, she began to turn a darker shade of red, twiddling with her thumbs. Hanging her head low she mumbled out, "I-I'm sorry for bothering you... but, may I, um... s-sit next to you...? S-since there's no o-other seats open! Um... I-I'm sorry again..."

Hidan just stared at the girl for a good whole minute, causing the poor girl to squirm slightly, before giving her a toothy grin and pulling out the chair next to him,giving it an inviting pat.

"Sure, why not. Been quite lonely here anyways. Could use some company." Hidan spoke with a suggestive tone and smile. Why not let the girl sit next to Hidan? Hidan wasn't complaining; hell, he wasn't minding at all. That just meant he got to check out this sexy goddess for 5 days of the week for the next 10 months. More than enough time to get to know the girl.

Blushing heavily Hinata took her seat next to the silver-haired male. He was pretty cute. He had such beautiful violet eyes, and a smile that just gave off that bad-boy vibe, but Hinata knew better than to actually get mixed up with someone like him. He may be good-looking, but it didn't mean he was a good person. She needed to be cautious around this person.

"So, what's your schedule? Maybe I can help ya around a bit."

Biting her lips a bit she began digging around her bag, finally finding the piece of paper, "O-oh... Well... here's my schedule..."

Hidan's eyes scanned the paper quickly; a big, toothy grin breaking out on his face.

"Well, whaddya know! We got all of our classes together! Even lunch! Say, this is fuckin' great inn'it? I'm Hidan by the way!"

Blushing, Hinata smiled, "It's very nice to meet you Hidan-Kun... I'm glad t-that you and I h-have become friends..." As soon as the conversation had finished the bell rang, signaling that class was over. People began walking towards Hinata, asking her where she came from, what brought her here, what she likes, etc.

"So," a girl with twin buns began, "My name's TenTen. It's nice to meet you! If you have any troubles come to me and I'll definitely help you out!"

Hidan quickly grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her up. " That won't be fuckin necessary. I already got her covered there. Besides we got the same fuckin classes" He declared proudly. Groans from majority of the males sounded throughout the class, missing the chance of introducing themselves and 'offering help.'

As soon as both the teens got up they left just as quickly. TenTen pouted before giving a loud huff. 'She wouldn't want to deal with a lousy boy like you...'

A few giggles were heard from the back. TenTen stood in place, listening carefully.

"The new girl's not even pretty... I don't even see why they're swooning over her." Sakura stated.  
"Hey, it's probably the rack. They're the size of udders! No way will I want my boobs to ever grow to that size. I wouldn't want to imagine myself in the future if I had that!" Ino laughed.  
"She does have a decent face, but she probably has a terrible body under all that clothing. I mean, did you see what she was wearing? It wasn't even cute. Who dressed her? Her grandma?" Karin cackled. A couple more girls laughed along.

TenTen's fist curled as she turned around and looked at all the girls in the group. Everyone remained silent. "How pathetic can a bunch of girls get? Picking on the new girl because you're jealous that she has something you could never get a hold of? Please, enlighten me on how you're all so much better than her. All I see is a pink-haired bitch with a billboard for a forehead, a bratty blonde with a pig face, and a soulless red-head with glasses trying to act cute. The rest of you aren't even cute."

The girls stood there quietly, stunned by the harshness of TenTen's words as she left the room, before a shrill sound was heard.

"Fuck you weirdo! You aren't even what makes up half of us!" Sakura screeched at the door.

As TenTen continued down the hallway, she shouted back, "That's the point!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm excited to continue this series. Ideas are slowly coming to me, but I have some idea on how to make it. Believe me, like my other fanfiction, I don't intend to give it a hard story line. I want to start off with cutesy, short stories that will make anyone happy.**

"So," Hidan turned, "Why'd ya fuckin come to this shit hole when it's y'er fuckin' last year of school?"

Hinata frowned due to Hidan's _excessive_ use of cuss words; but to Hidan it was just a cute pout to him. "W-well... My family and I moved here since my dad moves a-around a lot for his job... S-so, it's just my dad, sister, cousin, and I."

"Where's your mom?"

"O-oh, well... she d-died in a f-fire accid-dent w-when I was 8." Hinata said sheepishly. "Oh, well... I'm sorry to hear that. Don't fuckin worry, least ya still got your family. I mean my shitty ass parents fuckin dropped me the moment I was fuckin born."

"W-wow! I-I'm so sorry..." The journey down the hallway continued in silence before they pulled up into another class. "Welcome to the most _boringest_ fuckin class ever: Pre-calculus." as Hidan scrunched his face up, and soon after the bell rang. Everyone took their seat as class began.

Class progressed relatively slowly. Hinata turned her head to find Hidan taking a nap, before the teacher silently stalked towards his desk and slammed the surface with an unnecessary amount of strength. Groggily picking his head up Hidan looked at the teacher.

"Why, good morning to you Hidan. It seems you've just missed breakfast!" Unohana sensei spoke with a (very obvious) soft smile. Something about that woman's smile seemed very eerie, and very omnious, so Hinata made a mental note to stay on her good side.

"What're ya fuckin blabbin about? I had me some good ass breakfast this god'damned mornin'!"Hidan said with a smirk. Unohana smiled once more, "Oh? Is that so? Well, I'm glad you had a hearty meal this morning. Why, that's so wonderful, that, as a reward, I'm going to give you this detention for after school!"

Hidan didn't even care. He had nothing to do in the afternoon anyways; gives him away time from the numbnuts to catch up on some sleep. "Wow! Ya shittin' me! Thanks teach', best reward all fuckin year! Teacher of the FUCKIN year, ya'hear?!" clapping his hands together.

As the conversation between the two finished, Hidan looked at Hinata, who in turn, stared at him with saucers for eyes. "What?" Quirking an eyebrow, "Y-you just stood up t-to t-the t-t-teacher! U-um..." Hinata twiddled with her fingers, while Hidan just laughed loudly, causing the whole class to look at him.

"Oh my, do we have TWO jabbers in my class now? Does this mean someone else deserves a detention as well?" Unohana turned towards the class, scanning for the second trouble-maker. Her eyes soon landing on Hinata. Hinata shook her head fervently. "N-no! I-I'm sorry! I-I... didn't mean to speak..." Unohana smiled again, "Well then... Mrs... Hyuuga? I'll let you off with a warning, but no more after that." as she turned back towards the board, continuing the lesson.

Hinata shied away into her books, working silently for the rest of the class period as Hidan went back to sleep.

As soon as the bell rang, Hidan was up and at'em, standing next to Hinata's desk, patiently waiting for her to finish her work. Hinata finally closed her notebook, placing it in her bag.

"Alright! About fuckin time, now ya ready to fuckin go-" a boy with brown hair and red tattoos under his eyes made a quick dash infront of him, grabbing Hinata's shoulders.

"Holy cow! Hinata-chan! When did you get here! Wow, it's been so long! How have ya been!?" Kiba shouted in glee. " H-hello, Kiba-kun. I-It's very nice to see you again too... I-I just got here t-today." Hidan just sat there staring at Kiba. How did they know each other? Conversation was cut short as Hidan pulled Hinata to his side.

"How the fuck ya know her, Inuzuka?" Hidan prodded with a sharp finger. Kiba glared at the silver-haired man, before a toothy grin broke out, "Man! Hinata and I go waaaaaay back! We used to go to elementary school together before she left overseas. We still kept in contact, but I didn't know you were gonna come back today! I missed you so much!" Kiba hugged Hinata tightly, before glaring back at Hidan.

"You ain't trying anything on Hina-chan are you?" Kiba eyed him suspiciously. Hidan huffed, " No, we just got the same classes together. Ain't that a fuckin coincidence?" Hidan smiled triumphiantly. It was Kiba's turn to smile, "Well, good, cause even if you did I'm sure Neji-san woulda done something about it!"

Hidan stopped smiling, "The fuck is Neji?" looking at Hinata, who was quiet during the whole 'conversation', "U-um... He's my cousin. H-he's attending o-our school as well, but he's not coming today. He'll be here on Monday s-since he's g-gotten some.. some... business t-to finish i-in Germany."

"Oh, okay, cool. Anyways, the bells about to go. Inuzuka, I know you got 3rd period with us, so let's fuckin haul ass before I get detention for the weekend." The group laughed, soon leaving for their next class period.

Time went by and lunch eventually came. The three headed to the cafeteria, Hinata declaring she would go outside to eat. The two males agreed, running off, debating on what to eat, while Hinata left for the outdoors and chose an grassy area under a cherry blossom tree. As Hinata prepared her meal Sakura, Ino, and Karin walked up to Hinata.

"H-hello, um... C-can I help you with a-anything...?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Quit it with the stuttering, it's so annoying." Hinata clamped her mouth shut, stunned by the behavior these girls were displaying. Ino and Karin laughed, encouraging Sakura to go on.

"Don't think you're hot shit just because Hidan and Kiba like you. You're not all that, you know. Seriously, look how plain you are. Oversized clothes? Who dresses like that?" Sakura jeered once more. Hinata strained herself from crying, until a shout was heard from the distance. Everyone looked up to see who the voice belonged to only to see TenTen running towards them.

"Get away from her unless you want to get beaten into a pulp!" flailing her fists around, the girls scoffed before walking off. "Later geek" Sakura said, Ino and Karin following in pursuit.

Finally, TenTen reached the indigo haired girl, plopping down next to her. "You okay? They weren't harrassing you were they?" Hinata gave off a weak smile, "N-no, of course not! I-I'm fine!" TenTen threw her a suspicious look, but letting it go, for now. "Alright, well, if it happens tell me, okay? I'll be here for you!" Hinata perked up a bit, "Thank you TenTen-chan"

"Please, just call me TenTen! Do you mind if I join you for lunch, Hinata-chan?" Hinata smiled more, "Of course not! You're welcome anytime... a-and please, just c-call me Hinata!" TenTen smiled back, the two conversing before Hidan and Kiba came in with two huge trays of food in each hand. Sitting down everyone began chatting up a storm.

"So, you're TenTen huh? Nice to fuckin meet ya." Hidan spoke inbetween bites. "It's nice to meet you too, Hidan-san. I've noticed you aren't sitting with your friends today?" TenTen nodded back delightedly in question.

"Who fuckin' cares. They can live a day without my sexy ass." Hidan huffed before stuffing his face again. Kiba nodded. "Yeah, Hinata needs us anyway." Ripping into his food like there's no tomorrow.

Hidan looked to Hinata, watching as she slowly ate her bento box. "Woah." Hidan gawked, "That looks good, did you make it yourself?" Finishing off her food Hinata nodded and held up a piece of Onigiri. "W-would you like t-to try? I-it's filled with beef an-and chicken." Hidan's mouth watered before gleefully opening his mouth. Hinata giggled at the cute gesture before gently placing the food in his mouth.

"Aw, Hinata, you're so cute! I wish I could have a homemade bento.." TenTen pouted. Hinata stuck some out to TenTen, as well as Kiba. They both blushed and laughed. Hinata was like a cute little kid insisting to have a bite of her food. Hidan thought it was definitely cute of her. After lunch everyone agreed Hinata was the best cook ever. Hinata blushed a furious red before the first bell rang, indicating lunch was over and it was time to leave for their last two classes. Everyone had bid their goodbyes as Hinata and Hidan headed off to P.E.

As the bell rang Hinata and Hidan went into their respective locker rooms and changed. After buying her locker and gym uniform Hinata slipped them on, leaving it to find Hidan. Hidan stood outside waiting for Hinata and when he saw her he felt a sudden rush of blood attempting to escape his nose. Hinata's gym shirt was so tight on her that you can somewhat see the imprint of her bra, and her gym shorts just barely passed her butt, showing off her smooth, soft legs. Her hair was tied up into a neat, low pony tail, and her bangs let loosely. Even when it was tied up it still reached her bottom.

Hidan felt her embarrassment as she stalked towards him while unconsciously tugging at her shorts. He couldn't help but smirk and chuckle at her shyness. When Hinata had reached him Hidan hadn't realized how much he towered over her. She was a mere 5'3", while he stood at a staggering 6'5. He smiled to himself as he placed an arm around Hinata's shoulder and placed his head on hers.

"Ahh, you're so short! It's adorable! Hina-chan is so fuckin cute! Aren't ya Hina-chan?!" Hidan spoke with a baby-like tone. Hinata quivered a little at the contact, and frowned. "H-Hidan-kun... please...u-um.." Hidan pouted, "But I'm so fuckin tired! Be my pillow!" he whined, while inconspicuously eyeing her chest. ' _Yes, yes, be my pillow. Hehehehe.'_

Hinata sighed before her eyes caught him staring at something. Trailing his gaze she saw what he was looking at and gasped, swiping his hand away and covering her bosom as best as she could, turning a deep shade of red, "H-Hidan-kun!" Hinata squeaked, earning a hearty laugh from the silver-haired devil.

"What can I say, you got it all! The looks, the tits, the ass, the body, and that motha'fuckin personality is helluva bombshell! Can't fuckin help myself, doll!" Hugging Hinata. Hinata blushed again, sighing as she couldn't actually be mad at the man. Sure, he was vulgar, and seemingly rude, but he was a nice man overall.

"Alright!" a man yelled, "Guy isn't here today!" The whole gym erupted into a cheer since Guy loved working the absolute hell out of everyone, and him going on about some youthful crap. "Now, divide up into teams and pick your side! We're gonna do dodge ball for the hour!" Even more cheers were heard as everyone began scrambling to meet their friends and planning a tag team match.

"Fuck yeah! Let's do this shit!" Hidan shouted as he grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her along side him. Hidan continued to drag her until they came across a blue skinned male that stood a bit taller than Hidan. Hinata shied away quickly as the hulking man turned around and faced them. He quirked an eyebrow before looking at Hidan. "Yo! Let's fuckin team up!" Hidan spoke sinisterly. Kisame grinned, giving him a very feral look due to having two rows of shiny, sharp teeth. "Hell yeah, let's wreck, but who's the little rabbit behind you?" Kisame pointed at Hinata who shied away even further.

Hidan suddenly put Hinata infront of him, who squeaked before blushing again. "This here is Hinata Hyuuga! She's fuckin new to this shithole! Hinata, this is Kisame Hoshigaki! He's a close friend of mine!" Hinata bowed her head slightly, looking back and forth from Kisame to something else. "I-it's very nice to... meet you Hoshigaki-san..." Kisame continued to spectate the girl from head to toe, "She's very cute..." Kisame mumbled, but audible enough for Hidan and Hinata to hear, who in turn Hinata blushed furiously, as Hidan eyed him suspiciously before tearing Hinata away from the prying eyes of Kisame.

"Ya better back the fuck up before ya get smacked the fuck up, fish sticks. I already got first dibs." Hidans eyes turned into slits. Kisame laughed, "Well, ya better watch your ass then, because a girl as fine as her would probably get any guy bendin' over backwards. I can see why ya didn't sit with us at lunch." throwing a wink at Hinata who fumbled over her thought after all the compliments. "Whatever." Hidan mumbled, soon the gym erupted into a battle field as dodge balls were thrown back and forth furiously. Everyone had been avoiding both Hidan and Kisame as they grew very predatorial during the game. People quaked in fear as fast balls were thrown hard, and people were knocked back by the sheer force of the throw.

"Come on! Bring it on fuckrods! I can do this _all_ fuckin' day!" Hidan shouted in the gym. Kisame kept his feral grin, not needing to say anything as everyone was already frightened by his shark-like appearance. Everyone knew it was danger once Kisame began to sing the Jaws theme song, meaning he focused on one target only until they are out of the match completely. Hinata stood behind the two as she wasn't very good at throwing, so Kisame and Hidan acted as her shield. Whenever a ball was heading towards Hinata a ball from either Hidan or Kisame would counter the throw, sending it flying back at the previous owner.

It's not that Hinata wouldn't mind playing, it's the fact that they all looked super scaring while playing. Hinata was thankful for this.

Soon, class came to an end and it was last period where they shared culinary together, which in the end, Hinata came out as the top cook with her warm-glazed cinnamon rolls topped with melted milk chocolate and crumpled oreos. Hidan and Kisame demanded more, including the class. The bell rang indicating school has ended for the day and the weekend had begun.

Hidan grumbled about having to go to detention for an hour because of some stupid pre-calc teacher. "Stupid bitch with her retarded hairstyle and retarded attitude..." Hinata and Kisame sweat dropped before Hinata offered to wait up for him, and to give them a ride home since she had nothing to do. Kisame agreed as he had nothing to do after as well, and since he lived with Hidan anyway. The trio entered the library, Hidan going into a back room where the detention room was, while Hinata and Kisame sat down on a couch and picked a book to read.

The hour passed quickly as a fully regenerated Hidan bounced out from the room. "Fuckin' finally! 'Bout damn time I got out of that jashin forsakened fuckin room!" Hidan stretched, letting out a loud grunt. The Librarian eyed him before sending a harsh shush his way. Hidan mocked her by sending a shush back. Kisame had fallen asleep on her shoulder, while Hinata was closing her book. Hinata smiled up to Hidan before turning back to Kisame and gently nudging him away.

"Hoshigaki-san... wake up... it's time to go" Hinata spoke softly as a groggy sharkman slowly came to life. Looking up a smile plastered itself upon his face, "I could get use to waking up to such a pretty face everyday." Kisame wiggled his eyebrow causing Hinata to blush and fumble over her words.

Jealousy had suddenly overwhelmed Hidan before he quickly appeared besides Hinata and pulled her up quickly, making Kisame faceplant into the couch. Hinata sweat dropped as Kisame got up and laughed before patting Hidan's back. "Wow, ya really gonna stick to her ain't ya?"

"Hell fuckin' ya. I ain't letting go. No fuckin way am I gonna let any dipshits get her!" Hidan barked. Hinata didn't know what to say, so she began to walk outside with the other two. The parking lot was still crowded with people and their cars getting ready to leave. Hinata smiled softly before turning to the two, "Would you both like to come over and play some videogames or something at my place?" Both of them looked at each other before nodding. "Great! B-but first, why don't we get something to eat?" Hinata gushed out. "Sorry, Hinata-chan, we don't got any money on us." Kisame said sheepishly.

"Nonsense! I'll buy! My treat!" Hidan and Kisame stared at her, "We couldn't impose on you. Don't worry!" Hidan said. Hinata giggled lightly before shaking her head, "No, we're gonna stop by somewhere to eat. It's a way to say thanks for being my friends" Hinata smiled brightly. The two smiled sheepishly with pink dusting across their face, but didn't argue non-the-less as loud growls were heard from both their stomachs.

As they neared Hinata's car both males looked stunned to see Hinata unlocking a 4-door lamborghini super sedan. Hinata turned around again, confused, "Are you guys not coming in?" she questioned. Kisame eyed the car, whistling loudly, "Well damn, I mean, I never thought I'd see a lambo, none the less, peg you for a girl into super cars." Hidan shouted a quick 'Fuck yeah!' before climbing into the passenger seat. Once they all got in, Hinata started the engine before adjusting her rear view mirror. "Haha, yeah... but it's been an obsession since I've started watching Top Gear UK." Hidan and Kisame were impressed by then.

Such a shy girl into such unexpected things. Kisame gave Hidan a certain look that said 'lucky bastard' while Hidan smiled triumphantly back at him. Nujabes began to sound throughout the car as they set off at a smooth speed. Hidan looked like he was on cloud 9 while Kisame laughed about how cool it was to sit in a super car. Sure, they had their own respective cars, but nothing as fancy as this.

The car was a relatively peaceful and quiet drive, "So," Hinata began, "How about we go to a buffet?" Hidan and Kisame soon perked up to the sound of that as they stopped in the parking lot of a chinese american buffet that said all you can eat for the price of 20 per person. "You sure you don't mind Hinata-chan? You might regret it!" Hinata laughed before reassuring them.

As they all entered and sat themselves down, Kisame and Hidan began prowling for food. Hinata giggled at their antics. When Hinata left to get her second helping of food Kisame turned towards Hidan. "You ain't playing with her, are you?" Kisame questioned. "I don't know. If she doesn't get fuckin' borin." Hidan said inbetween chomps. Kisame narrowed his eyes, frowning deeply. "She's a nice girl, you shouldn't toy with her. You've been doin' this for years man. Watch... this'll just bite you in the ass." Kisame spoke with a serious tone. Hidan scoffed, "Please" drinking his water, "Nothin's gonna fuckin bite my ass. Jashin's got my back. Besides, I highly doubt I'll get bored anytime soon." Hidan laughed loudly. Kisame shook his head, "Well, watch it. If ya manage to actually catch her and break her heart I'm sure someone'll be on standby to pick up those pieces. And when it's too late, she'll be sweeped away in some other guys arms" Kisame growled. Hidan quirked an eyebrow, but shrugged it off with a smile. Kisame composed himself as Hinata came into view, waving her over with a smile.

Sitting down happily Hinata began to munch on her food, "What were you guys talking about?" she said inbetween small bites. "Ah, nothing. I'm not feeling to hot today, so after that I think we'll go home. You mind if we can hang out tomorrow?" Kisame inquired, while Hidan knitted his eyebrows together, but kept silent. Hinata nodded happily. They finished their meals before Hinata drove them home and headed home herself.

Kisame watched her leave as Hidan began to walk into the house. "Hey," catching Hidan's attention. "Don't even try anything if ya ain't willing to put any actual work into it." nudging past Hidan into the house who eyed him curiously.

 **Do I sense a bit of a love triangle here? Hmm. I'm going to tell you all now, I'm still stuck on making a KisaHina and HidaHina. It's tempting, so I'm going to let this story draw itself out and let it tell me which way it wants to play. I appreciate all those that are going to keep up with my story. I'm going to try making it as interesting as possible. If I have made any mistakes please leave a review!**

 **Thank you all again!**

 **P.S. I might make a bit of a cross-over, so it's going to be very unexpected. I'm sure you all have found a small hint of that cross-over in this chapter!  
Edit: Although it may say that I've updated, I really read over my stories and check for spelling errors that I may find! **


End file.
